1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a CT and MRI synchronous detection positioning needle.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, with the development of functional imaging, CT and MRI can measure more and more functional indexes, such as blood perfusion parameters and parameters reflecting oxygen supply conditions. In order to achieve one-to-one correspondence with a histopathological section or immunohistochemical section image to accurately evaluate the effect of functional imaging in practical application, a reliable synchronous positioning device and method are required.